Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Woody2792
Summary: A Nick/Zoe songfic. Using Truly, Madly Deeply by Savage garden, inspired by the episode dated 22/5/2010


As she watched him from the other side of the ED, Zoe could not help but smile. Sure, he was a bit older than many of the men she went for, but nothing compared with the way he treated her. He may have seemed focussed when they were at work, almost brash at points, but when they were at home, in a bar, away from the bustle of the ED, then everything changed. As could have been expected, he was a perfect gentleman, opening doors, offering her his coat if she had forgotten one, and offering to pay for their dates. Why they had waited so long to get together, or back together was something Zoe could understand, but wished had not happened.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
_

He only had five or so years left to live, and now that they were together, Zoe intended to make the most of every second of it. She had never been one to waste time when there was plenty of it, as long as she knew what she wanted; and seeing as there was a limited store of it now, and they were both sure, then what was there to lose? It was only through having another relationship that she saw what was going wrong, what was different. Okay, so Matt had been the stereotypical 'perfect guy', but was he her perfect guy? Far from it. Was Nick her perfect guy? As perfect as was possible on earth. She was certainly going to make the most of her time with him, and make him love life while he still had it.

_A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah  
_

He would go anywhere with her; if she wanted to go somewhere, it was no problem for Nick Jordan. Out of everything though, as long as they were together, she did not care where they were. She'd travel anywhere and everywhere if it meant they would be together. Waking up in a morning was sometimes the hardest thing to do, to leave their cocoon of a duvet, un-entwine themselves from each other, and get ready for work. If there was ever going to be something to stop them being together, Zoe would fight it until she had no energy left.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
_

She had lost count of the number of times she had looked up at the night sky, wishing on every speck of light that shone out at her that Nick would live, that he would forgive her, that they would get back together. She should feel guilty, but a small part of her did it when she was dating Matt, and they were under the dark blanket of the night sky for some reason. She could not help herself; even then it would seem that Nick had stolen her heart, keeping it captive until she came back to him, or something happened to one of them. Zoe was not a religious person, but when she and Nick had been out in the night, she could not help but feel they were witness to something spectacular, something that in return bound them together.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power  
In lonely hours  
the tears devour you  
_

When she was with Matt, she could not help but look at Nick, see how he reacted to them together. It had hurt her so much to be pushed away once he was better. Yes she had forged the paperwork, and yes she had gone against her wished, but had it really been that bad of her? No, it had not been bad, it had been selfish. A selfish act that had turned out okay, and one that she was still reaping the benefits of today. Not that either of them were complaining. Somehow, it had brought a new clarity to their relationship. It did not take long once Matt had proposed to realise that all she wanted was in front of her, that he was her first true, true love, and that throughout her relationship with Matt, her love for Nick had been growing stronger.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Oh can you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

To say that she would do anything for Nick was an understatement. Now they were back together, she did not want to do anything to lose him. If that meant doing something she was a little uncomfortable with, then so be it. She loved him with all her heart and soul, and as every day passed she could feel it growing. Nick wanted children; something that Zoe was not comfortable with when he first mentioned it. Not only because she could not have children, but because of her experiences with Sharice. Having seen the fertility woman in the morning, Zoe then spent the rest of the day thinking it over; a one in four chance was not high, but it was higher than it could be. so she was going to take that chance, hope that she was one of those one in four women, hope that she could have kids. Because as much as the idea of children terrified her, the fact that they would be Nick's counter-balanced it. They would be part of him for her to love after he had gone, his legacy – better than that shiny gold plaque at any rate. The idea of carrying Nick's children filled her with warmth, the knowledge that he would be there throughout, supporting and loving her made everything seem less daunting. Yes, she would have his children, but not just because he wanted some, but because hse loved him, truly, madly, deeply.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do_

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

* * *

**AN: Any reviews/comments would be loved - first time writing as this couple, but I love them together soooo much! Please give me feedback, be it good or terrible.**

**Thanks, Woody2792x**


End file.
